


Drunk Puppy

by iMeiyaku



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, drinking game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMeiyaku/pseuds/iMeiyaku
Summary: “Oh, I’m not a light weight myself, you know. Why? You feel competitive?” Inspired by Zen’s call on day 2. I don't know how to write SIN so here's some fluff.
Now with chapter 2Will there be no end to my sins?





	1. Chapter 1

You never were one to go out and get drinks at some bar with your friends; if anything, you always preferred to stay at home and read a bit by yourself and get some well-deserved sleep. But despite all that, with not being the type of person to expose yourself to alcohol and such, you still knew you were a heavy weight by default. The only times you actually drank, you had been able to surpass even your most outgoing friends, finishing the night with only a few persistent giggles stuck in your throat instead of the cursed vomit your friends who dared to challenge you were plagued with. 

So when your lovely, oh so lovely boyfriend Zen had mentioned his alcohol tolerance to you, you naturally got curious.

“Oh, I’m not a light weight myself, you know. Why? You feel competitive?” he had said, eyes travelling up and down on your small frame, incredulous.

And so, this is how you both started this impromptu dinking game at Zen’s place. 

You two have been dating for a month now, and it wasn’t uncommon for you to stay over at his apartment. Granted, he was always kind of working when you were here, but you weren’t one to complain as you could steal small glances at some of his works in progress. And nothing was more hot than seeing your beloved giving his all and being passionate about something.

Not that he wasn’t passionate with you. As you could have guessed from your first impressions of him, he was the very definition of a prince (or a princess?) Always putting you first when he could and showering you with attention at the slightest hint that you were feeling lonely. From his actions, you could always feel that his love for you was infinite and unconditional. But despite all that…

…it has been a month already and you haven’t gone any farther than light kisses and sleep in the same room. Not the same bed, you pointed out to yourself: the same room, as he always volunteered for the sleeping bag on the floor while you were forced (no, that was from Zen, so it was more like, highly encouraged) to sleep in his queen size bed by yourself when it was obviously big enough to fit the both of you. Not that you were feeling impatient already, I mean... a month wasn’t THAT bad, but when he had mentioned something like the wolf hidden in every men, you got a bit curious as to see what he would look like when he would …mmm … unleash the beast? 

“Or something like that? Hahaha” you thought to yourself while slowly sitting down on the couch by his side to start the drinking game. 

In front of you on the table basse, Zen had aligned two rows of five canned beers. 

“After we finish our beers, I have more powerful stuff for you. That is, if you can stay awake until that.” His voice was cheerful while his eyes still showed a bit of doubt toward your ability to surpass him.

He had put in place some safety measures in case you would feel unwell during the challenge. Always the one to worry about your well-being, there was a chug of water prepared for you to drink from time to time to “avoid bad hangovers” as he had said knowingly. There was also a bowl for vomit conveniently hidden under the small table for the worst case scenario.

“Let the game begin!” You said winking, grabbing the remote for the TV and turning it on on some political debate. 

Both of you were not very interested in politics to begin with, but this one seemed to be getting a lot of attention on social media and you thought of giving it a try.  
Also, one the main contestants had some sort of wig (was that really a wig?) that never failed to make you laugh. 

The starting rules were:

Drink when  
1) Audience was cheering (1 drink)  
2) Audience was booing (2 drinks)  
3) Candidates were yelling at each other (1 drink)  
4) When you laugh/giggle at what the candidates says (1 drink) (You were quite scared of this one)

You both were having a great time, sometimes really giving some of the candidate’s propositions a good thought, or sometimes just chatting about anything. Just enjoying each other’s company like always, really. And that’s what you really loved about Zen. 

As the debate went on, Zen started adding new rules, seeing as you were surprisingly able to keep up with him. Sooner or later, you had both finished your five beers and were on to the good stuff he kept hidden for special occasions. 

“I usually save those for when I get a new contract or when I finish a big job.” He said laughing, not wanting to tarnish the good image you had of him turning into a drunkard. His ears were starting to lightly redden, but given his naturally pale complexion you dismissed it pretty fast. In his secret stack were some quality vodka, expensive vine and really old rum that made you whistle in admiration. Now the game was really on.

With the stronger alcohol, Zen also brought back some juice to mix it with. Although he admitted earlier that you succeeded in surpassing his expectations, he was still being his careful self and offering you an alternative route to avoid getting too sick. You were feeling quite well at this point, but not wanting to dismiss his effort, you still took up his offer while he went all in and drank his share raw. 

As the night went on, you both started to feel a bit tipsy. From your past experiences with alcohol, you knew you were the type to go into “drunken stages”. The first one being suddenly feeling extremely sleepy. After you had passed that stage, you would inexplicably get really loud and talk a lot and extremely fast, which was exactly what you were doing right now.

Zen on the other hand, you remarked, seemed to have passed from mad giggles and daring physical contact (like actual deliberate hand touching!) to small moments of silence. Every time you would pause into your never-ending monologues and look at him, you would find him staring at you, droopy eyes fixed on your being like you were the only thing that existed in the world. 

“Zen? You would ask, like a small laugh escaping your lips. Are you ok?”

And he would just hum and chuckle a small “yes” before slowly turning his head back to watch the TV. 

It happens a couple of times during the night and his reactions never seem to diverge from the first one so you didn’t worry too much about it, but when the debate started to show signs of ending and the vodka bottle only had a small bottom of liqueur left, you felt the weight of your boyfriend slowly pressing down on you. At first, it was just your shoulders comfortably touching each other, sharing a bit of warmth with a simple touch, but when you finally decided to move a bit to get up and refill the no-hangover chug of water, you felt his slender arms possessively grabbing into your body pulling you into a hug.

“Just like a puppy who doesn’t want his master to go” you chuckled to yourself out loud. 

You hear Zen grumble a bit in his half-asleep state and decide to stay comfortably on the couch, your hand slowly reaching to stroke his soft hair, earning an adorable hum from him. You can soon feel the tension slowly leaving his body to fully relax into yours. After some time, his head finally settles heavily into your neck, making you fall on your back. You are surprised at first by how bold he was being compared to his usual self, but after hearing soft snores coming out from his relaxed body, you chuckle lightly.  
You never realised this, but with his body unconsciously pinning you down, it dawns on you how much bigger and stronger Zen is compared to you. Of course, you already knew how tall he was, being some sort of model sometimes even though he loved acting more than anything, but since he never did anything like… I don’t know, Kabe-don? or something like that (you remember reading that somewhere, where a guy romantically traps you against a wall with his body), you never really acknowledged that part of him could be attractive in that manner. Looking down on his peaceful frame, you start stroking his hair once more. 

Although he seems to be asleep, your soft actions on his body produces small contented mewls from his mouth.

“Are you a cat?” you ask softly.

From his face still buried into your neck, you can feel his face scrunching up in disgust and a low growl escapes his mouth in response to your remark.

“Haha, a puppy then?” you laugh, putting your hand to his back and petting him like you would do for a big dog.

You can feel his head burying itself deeper into your neck with a contented “Mmhmm” of approval and before long, everything is back to where it was before. Only now you were much more aware of his warm breath tickling your neck.

Maybe it was the simple repositioning of his head, but at this moment you were having a lot of trouble not to… make sounds yourself. In a moment your neck seemed to have become one of the most sensitive parts of your body, you had just now realised, and it was at the mercy of a giant adorable puppy who had absolutely no idea what kind of effect it had on you! You kept your hands moving slowly, still petting Zen’s body to not arouse any suspicion, but soon your body started trembling slightly as you became more and more hyperaware of his presence. Perhaps noting the change in your behaviour, Zen’s head moved a bit, bringing his mouth close to your ear.

“Mmmm are you ok?” He asked, his voice a little lower than you remembered. 

“ASLDKJFHJAKLS” said your mind. Those exact letters, in that specific order.

“Yea…” said your mouth in an exhale that you hoped didn’t sound like a moan. 

It was the same question you had asked him during the debate, and your answer was the same as his, only a little more breathy.

“Just tell me if you’re feeling unwell ok?” He said, repositioning his face in the crook of your neck. 

And you wanted TO DIE. It didn’t take long before you started to fidget under him again. You could have sworn that he was now doing it on purpose! His breathing was now a lot deeper and… breathy and…!

You couldn’t take it anymore.

“I think I’ll go get some water after all …” you said, probably blushing from head to toe.

“Sure.” Zen said while positioning his body higher so you could free yourself from this entanglement. 

While he was lifting himself up, you briefly took a glance at him, probably trying to apologize with your eyes for breaking this very comfortable position. At that moment, when you looked at him he was in the middle of his movement, standing on all fours and looking down on you with sleepy eyes (or was it sleep that darkened his gaze?). Your heart literally skipped a beat. 

As soon as you were free, you stood up and grabbed the chug of water in passing before clumsily making your way to the kitchen, your mind still screaming random letters at you. You nearly dropped the chug in the sink and let the cold water flow into it. 

“Is feeling horny my third stage of drunk???? I don’t even feel that tipsy either...” you wondered to yourself, trying NOT to remember Zen’s heat taking over your body.  
Your hand ghosted to your neck where his mouth was merely minutes ago and you deliciously shivered at the touch.

“This… this is dangerous.” You sighed. 

“Can’t say I didn’t warned you, princess” Zen answered, softly grabbing you from behind. He apparently had followed you to the kitchen, probably to make sure you were okay and not puking the hell out-

In a matter of seconds, his mouth found your neck again, sweetly licking and kissing your oversensitive skin. His hands were slowly mapping out your body, tentatively lifting your shirt and then letting it go to caress your stomach. 

“Wha-?” you managed to let out. 

“You shouldn’t always think that I’m full of good intentions, love…” he said in a growl before slowly starting to nip at your neck with his teeth.

“Puppies are not supposed to bite…” you said, closing your eyes.

“But wolves do…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I keep receiving notes and kudos on this I decided to try making the smut part of this fanfic. Hope you’re as embarrassed as me!!

Trapped between the sink and the groping monster that have become your otherwise very tamed boyfriend, you could feel your pyjama shorts slowly becoming wet, and you weren’t sure if it was because the jug of water you were supposed to fill up was now overflowing or you were ridiculously weak to Zen’s wolf side awakening (you decide it was a pretty explosive mix of both). His hands were soft against your skin, slowly travelling up and down your body in silent pleas to gain more and more access. You smiled to yourself: even if he was drunk out of his mind enough to elapse into his more daring self, he was still respectful of your body and asking for your boundaries. 

You loved him so much. 

If it was only his hands caressing you softly you could have relaxed into his body and drowned in the pleasure of his long-awaited touch, but unfortunately for your heart Zen was multitasking. More specifically, his mouth was working wonders at your neck. His face was buried into the small space between the collar of your shirt and your ear and you could easily hear his deep breathing and feel his warmth. He started nipping your neck at first, slowly but surely moving to small licks to untamed worshipping kisses. His voice was breathless when he would stop to say sweet nothings to you.

''You smell so good I could just devour you you know…but maybe I should show some restraint. His voice was so low and almost growling in his attempt to self-control.''

You could feel the bulge in his pants when he would elapse back into his kissing demon self and forget to keep his hips far away from your butt, so you didn’t know how ridiculously turned on he was at the moment. But little did he know that you were the same, your hands clenching at the sink for your dear life and holding back unholy sounds… oh who were you kidding, of course you couldn’t hold it in for long. When Zen finally reached your pulse point in your neck and started sucking, you were completely gone.

''Z..en… '' You started moaning over and over when he would do something exactly right.

This only helped him find more and more of your weaknesses, getting bolder each try as he started to explore your body with less and less restraint. He was so attentive to your different responses, reaching for your voice to acknowledge his burning need to please you. His warm hands reached your breasts (you weren’t wearing any bra since you heard it was bad to sleep with one before) and through your involuntary audio feedback he could perform the most satisfying and sexually pleasing massage. You tried to lift your hand in poor attempt to keep your voice in, but in doing so you surprisingly lost your balance, realising a bit late that your legs were turned into jelly and it was your arms that were supporting you above the sink this whole time. You almost fell, but Zen caught you by instinct. 

''Ah… if only you could see how alluring you look right now love'', he said breathlessly looking at you with lust-filled eyes.

Zen’s POV

You’ve been trying so hard to keep your thoughts clean during the entire night, wishing that your adorable girlfriend was simply kidding when she said that she could drink. Maybe have a good laugh while she pretended to be tougher than she was to try to impress you (that’s what you were used to anyway when you started new projects and it was time to go out and drink with everyone for the first time). But this girl, oh man, she was serious. She could drink like you, and was insanely cute and funny. You loved her so much. 

All throughout the night, you couldn’t help but let your eyes linger on her, sampling her thoughtful face when she was getting into the debate you were watching for your stupid drinking game, watching her swallow the strong liquor you shared with her and enjoying the subtle aroma of your various stash drinks. 

‘Watching her swallow hard drinks like this… I wonder…’

WHOA THERE! Stop that train of thought right now! 

You surprised yourself sometimes during the night, letting your thoughts wander too much. Maybe the alcohol was finally getting to you…

''Zen? She said once with a melodious laugh escaping her adorable lips. Are you ok?''

And you would try to dismiss it, but at some point your body simply gave in resisting her. Before you knew it, you were pining her down on the sofa, eventually (and very reluctantly) raising up at her demand to get more water. And seeing her flushed under you, breathless and red up her ears did an awesome job to finish waking the beast up.

Following her to the sink and completely giving in your instincts, you navigated through your lust-filled brain with her embarrassingly cute mewls until she seemed to be overwhelmed by your touch. You shivered deliciously at the sight: securing her melted body with your arm, you could feel her skin burning with shyness. Her neck that you couldn’t help but assault earlier was covered with kiss marks that you hoped would stay for a looong time (and maybe show through her blouse at work, so everyone at the RFA would know she was yours and only yours). She was breathless in your arms and escaping her lips was a name you wished she wasn’t saying right now, but if she were to call you by your real name, you would probably lose it right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue with Zen’s POV for what’s going to happen next? Or MC’s? Because in the end I’m not embarrassed enough to stop here xD

**Author's Note:**

> DIDNT EXPECT TO WRITE A 2K+ WORDS THING TODAY. ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR FLUFF, SORRY FOR ANY KIND OF GRAMMAR ERRORS IM A FRENCH CANADIAN FULL OF SIN. MY ONLY KNOWLEDGE IN ENGLISH ARE FICS AND TUMBLR WOOPS.


End file.
